Her Life's Quest
by living-the-future
Summary: She slashed her sword wildly trying to distract it, but desperately trying to avoid the monsters deadly spikes and acid spitting mouths." A story written in my spare time. Please R&R THanks.:


**_She slashed her sword wildly trying to distract it, but desperately trying to avoid the monsters deadly spikes and acid spitting mouths. Finally, seeing an opening jumps right between the monsters legs and stabs the shadow, its weak spot. The monster turns around to late, for the young hero had killed him. The young Zoë Nightshade had killed the Dozen-Eyed One. Though, why had she killed this monster? Lets go way back, to the very beginning of the young hero's story._**

It all started when Zoë Nightshade was born. Zoë was born as the youngest daughter of Atlas, the titan who bears holding the sky's weight on his shoulders. When she was born her mother was very weak. She only had enough energy to give birth to Zoë and hold her for an hour before she died. So for Zoë, growing up was difficult since her most of her sisters hated her for that. When she was growing up, Zoë had no friends to play with or talk to. Day after day, Zoë was teased and insulted by her sisters and by the people around her. As each day came to an end, she grew angrier and angrier.

One day, when Zoë was fourteen, he sisters had teased and insulted her to far. Zoë was extremely mad that day since she got kicked out of her school and had rocks thrown at her. So, Zoë was backed into a wall in the area where she practiced her sword skills since she didn't have any friends. Her sisters were going after her again. All except the second oldest sister since she knew it wasn't Zoë's fault that their mother died. So here Zoë was, helpless against her sisters' insults. "You are so worthless Zoë. I don't even see why father keeps you alive!" says the eldest. Soon after, the third oldest sister replies back. "I agree sister. If I was father, I would have had you killed when you had killed mother. Why did mother even give birth to a disgusting thing like you? Mother was very stupid to give birth to you. If you weren't born, I bet you mother would still be with us and we'd be the perfect family. Zoë Nightshade, you are such a worthless, little, filthy piece of trash!" "Not to mention, a damned demon!" said the second youngest sister.

By this point, Zoë had tightened her grip on her sword and was in tears. Not because she was hurt by their insults. Not even close to being hurt. It was because they gone as far as to insult her mother. The last time someone insulted her mother. They ended up hurt badly. Zoë had become so mad by now that she had become blinded by her anger. Zoë pulled her sword from its sheath and stabbed each of her sisters straight through the heart killing them instantly. Zoë killed all but one sister. She spared the second oldest.

"My dear older sister Maia, I have let you live because you did not treat me with the disrespect as did the others. I am sorry to say that I cannot stay here any longer. My time here is done. I must leave this place." Zoë said. " Dear young Zoë, I can understand why you must leave. I will not stop you. Though I do regret letting you suffer all those years or torture. For that, I am sorry. You should leave with you things before father hears of what happened hear. Do not worry, I will not tell a soul that it was you who killed our sisters. Go and may the gods be with you." Said Maia. Zoë thanked and bid her now her only sister farewell. With her bow-an-arrow, her armor and her sword and some food her sister helped prepare, she set off to find the place where she truly belongs, wherever that may be.

A few years had gone by and Zoë had turned sixteen. During that time, she had killed many powerful monsters. She also ran into some now famous hero's like Jason, Achilles, Perseus, and Hercules. Zoë and Hercules had actually become friends. One day Hercules was telling Zoë about his last task he needed to do. Zoë had told him that she would help him with his last task. So they headed toward the underworld. When they got there, they went looking for Cerberus. The three headed dog. It was a long fight but they eventually won the battle. When they got back to the world of the living, Hercules took all the credit from the battle that had just happened. When that happened Zoë became enraged that she got no credit. After that Zoë despised all men, especially men heroes.

Zoë became so absorbed in what she was doing that she realized that she hasn't heard anything about her sister. So she decided to do some snooping around and listen in on some people's conversations. She finally heard some on talking about her sister. Zoë heard that her sister Maia had become seduced by the God Zeus, and had gave birth to a new god name Hermes. Zoë wished that she could see her sister but knew that if she went back then she would be killed. So she continued on her journey. Zoë had wished so hard that she could at least send her sister something when suddenly the god of messengers had came to her. He told her that because of what she had done and how she had wished hard that the gods were allowing her to send her sister a gift. Zoë was honored that the gods were listening to her and thankful. She asked the god to send her sister a golden silk woven shall that she had gotten as a reward from one of the monsters she killed. She thanked the god and promised that she would got to his shrine to honor him

Not long after being visited by the god of messages, she was yet again visited by another god, or goddess to be exact. The goddess Artemis visited Zoë. The now eighteen-year-old Zoë had gained interest from the goddess. Zoë was asked by Artemis to join her hunt. Zoë thought about this offer for a while. After a few minutes of thinking about the ups and downs she agreed. When Zoë agreed, she took an oath to stay loyal she suddenly felt a lot more powerful and stronger. When she asked Artemis about it she was told that by joining her hunt she became immortal and her power multiplied. Then Artemis told Zoë something she wasn't expecting. "Zoë Nightshade, now that you have joined my hunt, you must prove yourself to the rest of my hunt. You have proven yourself to me. Now you must prove yourself to the hunt. To do this you must defeat a monster that has been killing innocent people and has been hunted by many but has failed. This monster is residing in the mountains just over there. Go and kill this monster. Farewell Zoë Nightshade."

Zoë went up the path that the goddess told her to go and still couldn't find the monster. " This is where Lady Artemis said the monster would be" thought Zoë. " I wonder where the monster is." Though no sooner had she said that did she hear the most terrifying roar she had ever heard. Following that was a scream. Zoë rushed to where the scream was heard. There she found a women being chased by the exact monster she was looking for. Zoë immediately rushed into action. Zoë pulled out her sword and ran toward the monster. She tried to stab at the monster but ended up missing. She and the monster started to fight continuously. By now they both were tired. Zoë still hadn't been able to find the weak spot. Then she realized something. The monster had a shadow and it was nighttime. It was then and there that she realized that was the weak spot.

She slashed her sword wildly trying to distract it, but desperately trying to avoid the monsters deadly spikes and acid spitting mouths. Finally, seeing an opening jumps right between the monsters legs and stabs the shadow, its weak spot. The monster turns around to late, for the young hero had killed him. The young Zoë Nightshade had killed the Dozen-Eyed One. She killed what everyone else failed to kill.

Zoë returned to the camp and brings back proof that she killed the monster. " Very well done Zoë. The hunt does believe that you are indeed worthy of being with us." "Thank you Lady Artemis. Thank you my fellow hunts people. I am honor to be approved into your people. Thank you." Zoë soon became Artemis lieutenant. The hunt went all over the place defeating powerful monsters were ever they went. Though wherever they went Zoë knew one thing that she will never forget. She was exactly where she belongs. Also, she knew that this was only the beginning of her story.

* * *

Please comment on how I did. It was kind of hard for me to write. I'm not really good at the dialogue writing. thats probably the only thing i need to work on. So do me a favor ad R&R. Thanks. You'd be doing a huge favor for me if you do.


End file.
